Bob Esponja
by Kuromi Seki
Summary: 5 razones por las que Ayato nunca debió haber visto Bob Esponja.


**Bueno, espero les guste y les saque una que otra risita.**

 **Bob Esponja.**

 **Capitulo único.**

KarlHeinz después de meditarlo un poco, llego a la conclusión de que en verdad no llevaba una relación saludable con ninguno de sus 10 hijos, así que, -por primera vez en casi 19 años- decidió dar un paso para ir disminuyendo poco a poco esa larga breca de odio e indiferencia con sus hijos. Empezando con sus 6 hijos biológicos.

Ya casi se acercaban las vacaciones -una semana para ser exactos- ¿Y qué mejor que invitarlos a su mansión?. Claro, Karl no tomo en cuenta que él si tenía televisión por cable con más de 500 canales. Y entre ellos un horror.

Un horror llamado Nickelodeon.

 **Razón #1 "Soy un cacahuate".**

Shu podría describirse así mismo como una persona paciente, tal vez no tan paciente como Reiji, Porque había que ser muy paciente para educarlos o al menos evitar que se arrancaran a la cabeza unos a otros. Pero esto era _demasiado_. Tenía que admitir que la película fue buena, claro, ver a una esponja y su amigo estrella de mar ir a buscar la corona perdida del rey de los mares es bastante entretenido, si, las canciones incluso fueron pegajosas pero... Ayato lo llevo a un extremo.

—¡Soy un cacahuate! ¡Eh! ¡eh! ¡Tú eres un cacahuate!— El rubio que estaba acostado en uno de los sillones de la sala del viejo deseó con toda su alma no haberle echo esa broma a Reiji el ultimo día de cases y así Reiji no se hubiera vengado destruyendo su mp3. —¡Todos somos cacahuates! ¡eh! ¡eh! ¡Cacahuate, cacahuate!— Su cabeza explotaría, estaba seguro, Ayato no dejaba de cantar esa canción que lo tenía hasta el cacahuate -ja, ja,ja- sus impulsos asesinos no durarían mucho guardados. —¡Y yo te digo no! ¡No! ¡No me rendiré!— sí, porque Ayato no solo cantaba la versión "clásica" del cacahuate, también la versión parodiada de Twister Sister. —¡Porque soy un cacahuate!.

Que alguien le cortara la cabeza por favor...

 **Razón #2 "Cocinar cangreburguers"**

Reiji podía ser muchas cosas -Otaku de las vajillas, drogas locas, pinche sádico, Mr. simpatía, pirómano etc, etc- pero idiota definitivamente no era. Entonces ¿Porque no _podía_ entender la imagen tan bizarra que tenia frente a sus ojos? Ayato tratando de cocinar una hamburguesa mientras usaba un gorrito ridículamente pequeño para su enorme cabeza y que aparte vencía todas las leyes de la física siguiendo firmemente en su lugar aun con todo el movimiento y sin ningún agarre.

Bueno, eso no era lo que lo perturbaba. Lo que lo perturbaba era ver a su hermano vestido con una camisa blanca, corbata roja y pantaloncillos cafés riéndose de forma extraña -entiéndase, como Bob-.

Y eso que pensaba que el primero en terminar en un manicomio seria él -o Kanato-

Pero bueno, la imagen le causaría un par de pesadillas.

 **Razón #3 "Karate"**

Laito se sentía aburrido, muy aburrido. Por alguna razón, su padre le había dado vacaciones a todas sus sirvientas mujeres. Y no le dejaba salir de la mansión principal. Paseando por los jardines se topo con algo extraño. Su trillizo estaba en un espacio vacío entre los rosales haciendo golpes y patadas extraños. Usaba unos grandes guantes cuadrados rojos -gracioso para Laito porque su hermano tenía unas manitas- y algo que parecían ser unas orejeras, también rojas.

Se acerco para preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo -porque fuera lo que fuera parecían ataques de epilepsia-. Pero su preocupación fue recompensada de la peor manera.

Se gano un golpe en la cara.

Que se convirtió en una nariz rota.

 **Razón #4 "Soplar Burbujas"**

Muchos dulces y Teddy era lo único que Kanato necesitaba para ser un "Vampiro Feliz", así que, teniendo una bolsa de dulces en una mano y a Teddy en la otra Kanato se sentía dichoso. Iba a sentarse debajo de algún gran árbol para devorar su botín pero algo lo distrajo.

Una pequeña burbuja flotaba cerca de él.

La reventó con un dedo pero enseguida apareció otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra. Harto buscó al responsable del ataque de las burbujas hasta que dio con él. Su hermano estaba sentado en una de las ramas soplando burbujas. Se acerco hasta llegar justo debajo del árbol, levanto el rostro para gritarle pero en ese momento a Ayato se le resbalo el botecito de sus manos y cayó de lleno sobre los ojos de Kanato.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh!— El grito hizo que Ayato perdiera el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás.

Si, adivinaron. Aterrizo sobre Kanato.

 **Razón #5 "Pescar/Matar Medusas/pajaritos"**

Para Subaru sus paseos por el jardín eran sus únicos momentos de relajación, donde no tenia que soportar a toda la bola de estúpidos que eran sus hermanos mayores. El día parecía tranquilo, tan tranquilo que tal vez si se sentaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol podía quedarse dormido.

Escucho un graznido y se acerco para ver qué pasaba y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Ayato lanzando cuchillos a diestra y siniestra al cielo, quizás tratando de matar pájaros.

—Ayato— le hablo pero no le hizo caso, se acerco pero el peli-rojo harto de no atinarle a ningún ave arrojo un cuchillo –Que más bien parecía una katana- a un árbol, este reboto y con el filo le paso rozando a Subaru. El albino suspiro aliviado y cuando trato de levantar el brazo para secarse la frente no lo pudo levantar.

Si. Porque por alguna razón su brazo estaba tirado en el césped.

Separado de su cuerpo.

—¡MI BRAZO!.

 **Bonus.**

Días después de los infortunados accidentes que se presentaron debido a la hermosísima caricatura llamada Bob Esponja los hermanos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

—Jamás, JAMÁS. Ayato volverá a ver la televisión.

Si, porque imagínense si Ayato viera Terminator.

 **Fin.**

 **En mi defensa digo que Yuki me obligo a escribirlo, si, porque la muy bitch cree que me puede mandar solo porque estuvo en el hospital.**

 **Lastima que lo termine escribiendo xD.**

 **Matta-nee!**


End file.
